


It's Alright, I'll be Gentle

by Moons_of_Avalon



Series: NonCon Trash (Brock has Bad Times because he is my Trash Son) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Suffering, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: Jack thinks he's doing what's best when he helps out Brock during an unexpected heat. If only Brock could find the words to tell him this is the last thing he wants…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тсс, я буду нежным](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248846) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> I'm sorry this one is really sad

Brock comes to in a haze of heat, his body crying out for something, anything to relieve the pressure building in his core. There’s cold tile underneath him, and he groans as he presses his face into it.

“There you are.”

A warm body leans over him, and Brock glances up to see Jack, his normally stern face creased with worry. Brock can’t help but whine softly, leaning away from the alpha’s imposing figure.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jack mutters, resting his hand on Brock’s back so he can’t go too far. “I got everyone else out. Jackasses were fighting over which one would get you.”

Brock’s left to flounder until memories suddenly rush back to him: his heat hitting out of nowhere, in the middle of the gym locker room, hormones and pheromones filling the enclosed space. There had been nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. If Jack hadn’t been there…

That train of thought falls away as Jack’s hand smooths over his forehead and and down his cheek, dragging a whimper out of him. He groans as he’s pulled up, collapsing into Jack’s arms. Jack chuckles, and Brock shudders when a hand strokes his back.

“Come on, I’ll get you home.”

Brock doesn’t argue as he’s half-led, half-dragged out of the gym and into Jack’s car, though he does whimper and start to shake when Jack’s arms aren’t around him anymore. He’d been so hot just a moment before and now he’s so cold…

Jack’s hand rests against his leg the whole ride home, and Brock shivers the whole time. He wants to apologize to Jack, to thank his friend for dealing with him, but all he can manage to do is moan weakly at the pounding in his head and throbbing between his legs.

They arrive at his apartment, and Jack hauls him up the stairs, somehow managing to rifle through Brock’s bag for his keys while simultaneously keeping Brock upright with one arm. Brock just does his best to hold onto Jack, his legs shaking as he buries himself in Jack’s familiar scent.

He moans in relief when Jack lays him down on his bed, turning over onto his front to burrow into the pillows. He feels Jack’s hand on his shoulder and turns to find a glass of water being pressed to his lips.

“Drink,” Jack coaxes, and Brock does, water dripping down his chin when Jack pours a little too fast. Jack mumbles an apology, wiping Brock’s lips gently. “This is a bad one, huh?”

Brock nods weakly, groaning and dropping down against the bed when another wave of heat rolls through him. Sweat’s clinging to his forehead now, slick starting to leak between his legs.

He flinches when he feels Jack pushing up his shirt, and tries to pull away. “W-what–?”

“You’re a mess,” Jack murmurs, and Brock frowns as his shirt is tugged off and he’s pushed onto his back. He shakes his head in confusion when Jack crawls over him, now shirtless as well.

“Jack…” he murmurs, pressing his hands against the alpha’s chest. Obviously the pressure isn’t enough to make an impact, because Jack just pushes his hands away with a smile and leans closer. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you,” Jack chuckles, and Brock whimpers when hot lips press against his neck. Teeth dig painfully into his skin seconds later, and he cries out, but Jack’s hand just runs through his hair. “Shh, it’s alright, I’ll be gentle.”

Brock shakes his head, but Jack seems to take no notice. His hands find the waistband of Brock’s pants, brushing Brock’s hands away when they try to stop him from pulling the fabric down.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Jack grins. Brock wants to protest, but only finds himself gasping when his pants are yanked away and cold air assaults his skin. And then Jack’s over him, hot and heavy and kissing his neck. He is gentle this time, no teeth, just soft lips and a wet tongue moving over his skin, but that doesn’t stop Brock from feeling sick to his stomach.

“Jack…” he begs, grabbing at Jack’s shoulders and trying to push him away. He doesn’t want it like this. Jack’s his closest friend, and even if Brock’s stolen lustful glances at the alpha every now and then, this is not how he wanted those feelings to come to fruition.

But Jack only pulls away to divest himself of the last of his clothing and then he’s on top of Brock again, pressing him into the bed. Brock whimpers when Jack growls softly, tears welling up in his eyes when his voice fails him. _Please stop. Not like this. Not like this…_

Jack hushes him again, his hand in Brock’s hair, and then his cock between Brock’s legs. “It’s ok, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. Brock thrashes, his nails scratching at Jack’s skin, but Jack still won’t stop, and Brock freezes and cries out when Jack starts to press inside him.

He’s still gentle, slow and steady as he presses in, and Brock’s pretty sure he’s even got a condom on, but that doesn’t stop tears from squeezing out of his tightly shut eyes. _Please, please, please…_

Jack groans, his lips pressing to Brock’s cheeks now, licking away those tears away as he starts to thrust. “Don’t cry, I’m gonna take care of you,” he murmurs, and Brock can only whine, his body going lax of its own accord when Jack’s teeth take hold of his neck.

Jack’s gentle thrusts get rougher as time goes on, and Brock whimpers with every one, flinching each time Jack groans or growls against his skin. Brock’s own hands are flat against the bed now, having surrendered in the battle to get Jack off of him.

Maybe this is for the best, he thinks. It’s better than strangers ravaging him, at least, and maybe it’s better than suffering through his heat alone…

But god he still doesn’t want it. Even if Jack’s gentle, even if he cares for Jack and even if Jack cares for him, all he wants is for it to stop. He lets out a sob when heat starts to coil inside him, his body trembling.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Jack murmurs, and Brock can’t respond, just cries out when Jack’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Heat overtakes Brock in seconds, forcing another cry past his lips as his body bows up, but what rolls through him isn’t pleasure. It’s disgust, horror, humiliation, more overwhelming than any orgasm has ever been.

That humiliation is only compounded when Jack chuckles, dissolving into a deep groan in minutes, his thrusts getting faster and more desperate. Brock whimpers, but there’s nothing he can do except yelp when Jack’s knot presses inside him, stretching him until he burns.

Jack collapses on top of him, and Brock thinks he may vomit when the alpha’s lips brush against his ear. 

“That’s better isn’t it?” Jack purrs. Brock just closes his eyes, praying that Jack thinks he’s passed out. His body is limp enough for it to be believable at least. Right now, he can’t imagine moving ever again.

And yet, cool relief is flowing through him, the heat wave passing and drowsiness following in its wake. He shivers, and Jack pulls him closer, petting his hair gently. Brock doesn’t bother fighting, just leans into the alpha’s warmth. 

He has no idea what he’ll say to Jack when this is all over, no idea how he’ll ever look him in the eye again, but for now all he can think is maybe Jack did just want to help, maybe Jack thought this was best…maybe he was right…

It doesn’t help the pit is his stomach or the ache in his heart, but at least it’s enough to let him slip away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com


End file.
